


Fell in love in the back of a cop car

by doubleA1024



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleA1024/pseuds/doubleA1024
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have been friends for years and Carmilla has finally worked up the courage to ask Laura out. Now all she needs is for this date to go well.... Based off of the song Cop Car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in love in the back of a cop car

Laura Hollis. 

She is sweet, and adorable, and liked by everyone in school.

She is also somehow, my best friend.

She’s been my best friend since middle school when she sat down next to me at lunch and asked what book I was reading.  
Ever since that day she has been by my side, comforting me when I was upset, backing me up when I got in a little trouble (Although to be fair her dad helped out a lot in that aspect because he is a cop).

Laura has been the best thing that has ever happened to me and I’ve been too afraid to ruin our friendship for quite some time, but tonight is the night. I, Carmilla Karnstein, am taking Laura on a date.

It took six months of encouragement, and not so subtle hints, from Lafontaine before I finally plucked up the courage to ask Laura out. But it was all worth it, because she said yes.

I take a deep breath before knocking on her front door.

Mr. Hollis answers the door and the first thing I notice was that he wasn’t smiling. He’s always smiling.

I cleared my throat, “Uh is Laura ready, we have umm plans tonight?”

His face softened as he watched me nervously stumble through the sentence. “She’ll be down in a minute dear, but first we should chat.”

I nodded my head and stepped back as he stepped onto the porch and closed the front door behind him.

“I like you Carmilla, and for the most part I trust you with my baby girl. And to be honest I wasn’t that surprised when Laura told me it was you she had a date with tonight, but that being said, I am still warning you, if you don’t take care of my little girl there will be trouble.”

“I.. I would never hurt Laura sir” 

“I know, but you guys better behave tonight. Where are you guys going?”

“Just out to dinner, and maybe a walk or something under the stars. Nothing bad I promise.”

Before Mr. Hollis can respond the front door opens and Laura walks out with an angry look on her face.

“Dad! I told you to leave her alone. I’m sorry Carm, come on lets go.”  
She grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards my brother’s truck that I had borrowed for the evening. 

Mr. Hollis watched us walk down the driveway and he threw a wink my way before smiling and waving at Laura, then he walked back into the house.

I let out a sigh of relief and then I turned to look at Laura in the passenger seat.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“You look really nice” 

Laura blushed and looked down for a second before lifting her gaze and glancing around the truck as I started it up.

“Why aren’t you driving your car?”

“I asked Will to switch with me for the night. I need this truck for later.”

I could tell Laura still had a bunch of questions but she kept quiet. If she had learned anything during our friendship it was that I could keep a secret if I really wanted to.

I drove us over to Laura’s favourite restaurant, and I did my best to keep my nerves in check as we walked in.

We spent an hour in the restaurant eating and talking, well Laura was chatting on like everything was normal and I was trying my best to get a full sentence out without stuttering. 

As we walked back through the parking lot after dinner Laura grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together with a small smile.

“Relax Carm, I’m having a great time, I always do with you.”

After that I felt a lot calmer, and maybe a little confident as I drove to our next destination and Laura spent the entire drive trying to guess where we were headed.

After ten minutes of her pouting I almost gave in and told her my plan, but at that moment Laura glanced out the window and saw the No-Trespassing sign as I drove right past it.

“Carm, we aren’t supposed to be here.” She said with a little worry in her voice.

“Relax cupcake, we are going to be fine.” I parked the truck in a spot that I had been to a few times before, and I climbed out.

I walked over to the passenger side and opened Laura’s door. She looked around apprehensively before grabbing my hand and hopping down onto the field.

I lead her around to the tailgate and I gestured for her to climb up onto the blanket that was already laid out. She still looked a little nervous so I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, “Trust me Laura, it’s gonna be worth it.”

At that she smiled and climbed up. I couldn’t help but smile back as I joined her up there and we both laid back. It was perfect timing as a plane flew right over us. 

It was already dark and the sky looked magnificent, full of stars and planes taking off from the airport a few hundred yards away. 

I’m not sure how long we were there just watching the sky and occasionally commenting on something we saw, but it was amazing and right as I thought to myself that I wanted to stay there all night, the siren made Laura and I jerk our heads up.

“Shit” was all I could say as I watched a cop pull up next to the truck and then get out and make his way over to us.

“I heard him ask a question, and I’m pretty sure Laura responded, but all I could hear was my own thoughts saying ‘shit, shit, shit. Mr. Hollis is going to kill me.’

“Can you ladies step down from the truck, you’re under arrest for trespassing”

That phrase snapped me out of my head and I looked between the officer and Laura.

I expected Laura to look scared, or mad at me but instead I saw mischief gleaming in her eyes as the blue lights from the cop car reflected off them.

Laura and I climbed out of the truck bed and slowly made our way over to the cop. I tried to give Laura an apologetic look, but when I caught her eye she just winked at me that same glint of trouble in her eyes.

“What do you say we make a run for it, it’d make a great story” She whispered in my ear as the cop approached us with handcuffs in his hands.

“Are you crazy Laura, I think I’ve gotten us in enough trouble already.”

“Lame, Karnstein” Laura said with a laugh as the officer put the cuffs on me.

“Hey officer, what do you say you let us off with a warning and we promise not to come back out here while you’re on duty anymore.” Laura asked with a sweet innocent little smile.

The cop didn’t look amused as he fastened the cuffs onto her wrist, but I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. 

Laura had never been in trouble in her life, and here she was messing with a cop. 

He lead us both to his car and I slid onto the backseat. Laura plopped down next to me and looked up at the cop, “Well can I at least get a light?” 

The cop slammed the door a little too hard, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“A light? You don’t even smoke cutie.”

“I know, it was just the first thing that popped into my head.” 

I was still chuckling as the cop got into the driver seat, and Laura looked extremely proud of herself.

The ride back to the station took quite a while, but I didn’t mind at all. I was just staring at Laura in awe as she continued to ask pointless irritating questions just to try and piss off the guy.

I don’t think I ever once considered the fact that we were on our way to jail, all I could think was god I love this girl.

When we finally arrived at the station the officer got out of the car and left us in the backseat. 

Laura leaned over and rest her head on my shoulder and I tried to wrap my arm around her until I realized I was wearing cuffs.

Laura must have realized what I was doing because she snorted and murmured “dork” into my shoulder with a little laugh.

“Oh shut it” I replied with a laugh, but it turned into a sigh as I realized what was going to happen next.

“Hey Laura, I’m really sorry I got us into this. I promise I’ll fix it, and I will take all the blame with your dad.”

“I’m not sorry Carm. This was the best date I’ve ever had, and I wouldn’t change a single thing about tonight. Except for the fact that I can’t really hold your hand right now.”  
She picked her head up off my shoulder and smiled and I couldn’t help it, looking into her eyes everything I felt about this amazing girl just flooded my thoughts as I stared into her eyes, and I did the only thing I could, I leaned over and kissed her.

Her lips were so soft, and they were curved up slightly in a small smile as she began to kiss me back. It was the best moment of my life, and I couldn’t believe how happy I felt in that moment.

All of the times I’ve imagined kissing Laura Hollis for the first time, the back off a cop car while we were both hand cuffed was never what I had thought of, but a few moments later as we both pulled away to catch a breath I knew that I couldn’t have planned a better first kiss. 

Just as I went to lean in to kiss her again the door opened and Mr. Hollis was standing there glaring at the both of us.

“Lets go girls out of the car”

I looked down in shame as we climbed out of the car and he removed our handcuffs.

“Hey Daddy” Laura managed a weak smile but Mr. Hollis didn’t say anything, he turned and looked at me “I’ll have someone drive you back to pick up your truck”

I nodded eyes still firmly trained on the ground as he turned to his daughter.

“Laura lets go, I’m taking you home.”

“Okay dad, just one thing before we go.”

I felt her hand under my chin as she lifted my face up to look into her eyes. She gave me a small peck on the lips before she whispered into my ear “Thanks for tonight Carm, I had a great time.”

I couldn’t wipe the small off my face as I watched her and her dad walk away, she turned and gave me one last wink before disappearing into her dads car.

An hour later I finally made it home and into my bed. Just as I was falling asleep I heard my phone go off with a text from Laura.

Laura: Thanks again Carm it was the best date I’ve ever had and don’t worry about my dad, he’s not too mad. Although I think our next date might be chaperoned.

My eyes immediately zeroed in on the words next date and I smiled for what felt like the one hundredth time that night. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. She wanted another date, she had a great time, I kissed Laura Hollis.

I fell in love in the back of a cop car.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really proof-read it so if there are any bad mistakes let me know.  
> Let me know what you think on her or come chat on my tumblr: doublea1024


End file.
